


Can't We Share?

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Choking, Creampie, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Light Choking, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: a chance encounter leads to you meeting and falling in love with them all, and why bother choosing between them when you can have them all?basically a big orgy with all the legal members (Taeil through Mark)





	Can't We Share?

**Author's Note:**

> based off requests I received on my tumblr 

Cities at nighttime are beautiful, mysterious, and dangerous places especially in the middle of a rainstorm. Seoul was no exception, and it was only made more beautiful and dangerous and mysterious after a chance encounter one rainy night. 

You were rushing home through the rainstorm, your umbrella barely doing it’s job of keeping you out of the rain, when you ran headlong into someone coming out of a building. The stranger yelped as you crashed into him, knocking you both to the ground.

A loud snap and the stranger’s sudden groan almost stopped your heart, fearing that you’d somehow broken his arm or leg or face when you landed on top of him. You pushed yourself upright, wiped the rain and your hair out of your face, and looked down at the carnage beneath you.

Your umbrella’s spindles had snapped between the weight of the stranger and the ground. One of the thin pieces of jagged, broken metal sat dangerous close to the man’s temple. A few centimeters to the right and he’d be suffering a lobotomy. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” You stood up and reached down to help the guy up. “I should’ve been watching where I was going! I’m so clumsy. I’m so sorry, sir!” Your hand fluttered over him, probably a bit more than they should’ve been with this complete stranger, but you had to make sure that there were no more broken pieces of metal sticking out of him anywhere.

“Hey,” His voice is soft and light when his hand cups your elbow, stopping your frantic movements. “I’m fine, and it’s not your fault you ran into me. I don’t blame you, you probably just want to get home out of this storm.” 

For the first time, you look up and see his face. You freeze. 

You know this face. It stares at you from your phone and laptop, from the TV, from magazines. You know his voice too, and you’re surprised that you didn’t notice until now who you’d nearly trampled to death on the sidewalk. 

_Mark Lee._

He smiles warmly and then crouches down to pick up the broken, sad excuse of an umbrella you’re now left with. 

“I’m sorry I broke your umbrella.” He looks down at it in his hands for a moment, and then he meets your eyes again. You’re still speechless, still in awe of who he is. “I’ll buy you a new one. Come on.” 

And then he’s taken your hand and leads you to a shop. You’re still so surprised by everything that it’s not until he’s pressing a newly purchased umbrella into your hands as you step back out into the rainstorm that you find your voice again.

“Thank you, Mark.” 

He’s still holding your hand, you notice, and almost absentmindedly you squeeze your fingers around his hand. Mark smiles again and looks down at your intertwined fingers. The smile disappears.

“You’re bleeding,” He says. And then he lifts your hand closer to inspect it. Your palm is all scraped up from coming into contact with the sidewalk, but also there’s a long scratch along your forearm, dripping blood. One of the fragments of your umbrella, you’re sure, is to thank for that. 

“Please, come inside. You need to clean that and bandage it probably.” Mark tugs lightly on your hand, back toward the building he’d just exited. 

“I shouldn’t.” You shake your head. “You’ve already bought me a new umbrella, and look, the rain’s even stopping a little bit. I’ll just head home and clean it up there.”

Mark watches you curiously, looks you up and down, and then laces his fingers firmly through yours again. “No, really. I insist. We won’t be alone, if that’s what you’re worried about, and I would never try to take advantage of anyone.”  _Just putting that information out there,_  his eyes seem to say as he smiles again. 

As if to help his argument, the rain pours down with renewed vigor, unleashing so much rain all at once, that you’re not sure even your new umbrella could handle it. And to top it off, it begins to lightning, and the thunder echoes strangely off the tall buildings.

“Okay,” You relent. “But I’ll just clean it off. I don’t need bandages and everything.”

Mark’s smile grows brighter and he pulls you back up the block toward the door to the apartment building.

The moment that Mark pushes the door into the apartment open, you’re swept into the loud mess of the dorm. You’re not entirely sure what’s going on, but it seems that most of the members are there. As soon as they all lay eyes on you, they go quiet and freeze.

Mark, still holding tightly to your hand, tugs you away from where the majority of the members sit, and leads you right into a bathroom.

“Sit down.” He tells you, and he closes the toilet seat and points at it. You do as you’re told. Mark turns on the sink faucet, grabs a cloth, and gets it wet so he can help you clean the wound.

“Mark,” You look up at the doorway to find Taeyong leaning there, staring at you. “Who is this?”

“I’m Y/N.”

Taeyong looks at Mark for an explanation. Mark smiles and shrugs, “What, hyung? She was hurt, it was my fault. I wanted to help.”

Quietly, Taeyong whispers to Mark in a voice just loud enough that you can hear him: “And it has nothing to do with her looking like that? She’s hot, Mark. What did you do, shove her down so you could invite her back here to take care of her?”

Mark laughs, wrings out the cloth and turns to you to help clean your arm. You let him wipe away the blood and then carefully dab at the wound. Taeyong sighs and suddenly kneels down in front of you, holding bandages, and he says, “Let me help.”

You can’t object to the bandages when Taeyong is suddenly touching you too. Mark lifts himself up onto the bathroom sink to watch Taeyong bandage your arm. A few more guys show up in the doorway, looking in at the three of you curiously, asking too many questions for you to quickly and easily answer.

When your arm is all bandaged, Taeyong stands up and offers you his hand. “Why don’t you stay for a little while?” He suggests. “Have a drink, eat some food. It’s still pouring outside.”

The boys hanging in the doorway and Mark quickly agree with their leader’s suggestion. You could say no, you could walk out their door and back out into the rain. Instead, you nod in agreement and let Taeyong lead you back out to the kitchen for a drink and then out to where everyone’s sitting around.

They’re quick to introduce themselves to you as if you don’t already know all of their names and far too much about each of them considering it’s your first time meeting them. All of them pay full attention to you, and it’s almost intimidating, the way that they’re all watching you and talking with you, laughing when you say something funny, and Lucas even just outright asks for your number just moments after you sit down on the sofa.

And that’s just the first night you know them.

After that night, you become friends of a sort with all of the members. They all like you, they make it obvious in the way that they ask you to come over to the dorms or to meet them out for a meal. Honestly, each and every one of them ask you on dates without actually calling them dates. Even some of the Dream boys do, and you humor them, but you’ve got your eyes set on the older members, the things that you can do with them.

It’s Doyoung that kisses you first. He steals a kiss one night as he walks you home after a date-that’s-not-a-date at a ramen place. You’re in the middle of talking when he suddenly swoops in and kisses you. He’s gone before you really realize that he was kissing you, but you grab him by the collar and drag him back in.

The other guys are quick to follow. Kissing you when they’re alone with you. Some of them are hesitant as if they think that you might push them away, tell them that you’re more interested in one of the others. But you’re not. You’re into all of them equally, and you want every one of them to kiss you and touch you as much as the others.

And then one evening you’re hanging out with Yuta at their dorm, watching movies and fighting over the snacks. You’ve got your head in his lap, and Yuta holds a snack over your face, pulling it just out of reach every time you try and take it. After a few minutes, you grow tired of his game, and you lunge up to grab the food, taking hold of his wrist at the same time as you realize you’re face to face with him, your lips just a few centimeters apart.

Yuta curls his hand over the back of your neck and closes that small distance between your mouths. It’s wonderful kissing Yuta with a movie playing in the background and the sugary taste of all the candy he’s been eating on his tongue and lips. You move closer to him, and hum low in your throat when Yuta slides his hand over your stomach, up toward your chest.

It’s not the first time you’ve had the luck to make out with any of the guys, to be felt up and to feel them up either. But there’s something different about this time, something in the way you’re feeling that day and the way that Yuta kisses you.

Yuta slides his hand under your shirt, fingertips cool and soothing but igniting a hunger inside you. You move around until you’re sitting in his lap, holding him as close as he holds you.

Taeyong and Ten step into the dorm, but you don’t realize it until Ten clears his throat. “Well, that’s not fair.”

You lean back from Yuta, who drops his mouth down to your throat, and you gesture for Ten to come over to the couch. “No need to feel left out, Ten. You can join in.”

He eagerly does, leaping over the back of the couch so that he’s pressed shoulder to shoulder with Yuta. Ten’s fingers are gentle when he touches your cheek and guides you over into his kiss. Ten is gentle, smooth lips and tongue, the tickle of his fingernails over your skin. Yuta breathes hot air against your throat between sucking marks.

Taeyong leans over the back of the sofa, watching you pressed between the two other men. He strokes Ten’s hair and draws his fingers down the back of Yuta’s neck. He looks a bit like a wolf in that moment.

“Do I get a kiss?” Taeyong asks, pulling Ten away from you by his hair so that your mouth is freed up for him.

When he kisses you, you taste jealousy, and you think of the other members. You think of kissing them, of having them like you have these three. You think of making them all watch as Taeyong fucks you. And you find that you want that, and not just that, you want each of them to have their turn. You want to feel all twelve of them cum on you or in you, feel it mix together and drip from you.

It’s a nasty thought, but it’s one that sends a jolt through you, that makes you moan when Taeyong pulls you from Yuta’s lap to better kiss you. Taeyong touches you, hands on your ass, sneaking between your thighs. You hear sounds from Yuta and Ten, but you’re too distracted by the drug of Taeyong’s kiss to pay them much mind right now.

You feel a second set of hands on you, carefully pulling at your waistband, and you whine, peeking to see which of them is trying to strip you. Yuta.

“Wait.” You put one hand each on Taeyong’s chest and on Yuta’s, holding them both at bay for just a moment. “I want my first time with any of you to be with all of you. It might be a lot, but it’s what I want.”

Ten whistles. “Y/N’s down for an orgy? Our baby’s first orgy.” Ten pushes a section of your hair back behind your ear.

“What makes you think it’s my first?” You reply, taking hold of his hand. “And what are you doing here? Don’t you live somewhere else?”

“Taeyong said you were here. Yuta’s been bragging since Tuesday about you coming over to watch movie’s tonight, and we came over to indulge in some of that fun.” Ten leans his head against Yuta’s shoulder until Yuta shrugs him away. “But I was not expecting this much fun, Y/N. We should call everyone over.”

This was all your suggestion, but it surprises you that they each take to it so well. Taeyong’s already got his phone out, forming a group message to the other nine members of legal age.

They start arriving shortly after. Alone, in pairs, and then Haechan elbows his way inside behind Mark and Taeil. Taeyong, who had previously been latched to your side, springs toward the youngest guy, and shakes his head.

“Haechan, sorry, but you can’t be here.” Taeyong prods the youngest member toward the door. “Go spend the night at the other dorm.”

“I know what you’re doing!” Haechan calls even as Taeyong pushes him out the door. “If you wait a few months--!” The door slams shut, cutting off his words. Taeyong quickly locks the door.

You look away from Taeyong just as Johnny covers your eyes with his hand. “I think a blindfold, don’t you?” He murmurs to someone that you can’t see. “She shouldn’t know which of us is touching her. We can decide the order and make her figure it out.” You shiver at the sudden sexy rasp in his voice, the idea of a blindfold tied behind your head, soft on your skin while a mystery of which of the guys it is touching you, kissing you, fucking you.

Several of the other guys make their agreements, and Johnny removes his hand, standing there in front of you again. But your vision only lasts for another moment, Kun appears and wraps a silk tie over your eyes. He’s gentle as he ties it, not too tightly, but it’s impossible for you to see anything. The silk is cool against your face, but not as cool as the shiver that runs down your spine as Kun drags his thumb over your bottom lip.

“It’s not polite for us to pass you around like this,” Kun tells you quietly. “We can’t just each use you for sex.”

All you can think about is sucking his thumb into your mouth, and then his cock, and then taking the rest of them into you as well. “I want this, though. I want all of you if all of you want me.”

“Twelve is a lot of guys to fuck.” Yuta comments from where he’s still seated on the sofa. “But Y/N’s a good girl, I’m sure she can do it. And this won’t be our only chance to be with you, will it, Y/N?”

You can’t see, but you turn toward his voice. “I suppose we’ll see after tonight. Give me your best, and I’ll see if it’s good enough for a repeat.”

A few of them laugh, ready to accept your challenge. Yuta makes a comment that gets lost in the noise of the others. Someone touches your shoulder then curls his arm around you. It’s only when he whispers into your ear that you realize it’s Mark. “Come to the bedroom,” he tells you. You twist your fingers into the back of his shirt, and Mark begins walking, leading you carefully around furniture and out of the room to his bedroom.

You hear the others following, and you know it will be crowded in the bedroom with all of them, but it sort of thrills you that they’ll all be watching. Each of them will take a turn, will see how each other takes you, how each of them ruin you just a little bit more than the last. You hunger for it more than you ever knew you could want even a single person, but now you’re lusting after twelve whole men.

Mark helps lay you down onto the bed, and he kisses you in the playful way that he often does. Nipping at your bottom lip, then kissing you deeply, then pulling back just as you’re really getting into it. You whine and attempt to chase his lips, but Mark entirely disappears from you. It’s startling to be left alone in the dark, knowing that there are people all around you although you can’t see them, and the only sounds you can hear them making are quiet whispers as they talk, probably trying to figure out who will get you first, what their plan of action is going to be.

The floor suddenly creaks right beside the bed, the sound of movement as someone crouches down beside you, his breath hits your cheek.

Lucas suddenly speaks up, saying, “Step back. Don’t think you can just start—“

“We have to leave soon for the radio show. We should get to go first.” Jaehyun argues from several feet away, but at that moment you feel fingertips brushing over your lips, just barely dipping inside. You close your lips around them and suck.

This time, in your ear, a voice whispers, “We’ll be back later. For more of you.”

_Johnny_. He waits a moment as you continue sucking on his fingers, and then he groans.

“I want to feel your lips around my dick.” He tells you, and then he pulls his fingers away, circles his finger over your lips, wetting them with your saliva. “I bet you’re good at giving head. Do you want that?”

“Yes, please.” You open your mouth, waiting.

The whispers begin again on the other side of the room.

“So much talking,” You complain. “When will you start fucking me? Letting me touch you all?”

“Can we share her?” Jungwoo asks, his voice almost lost in the sounds of the others. “We should make her feel just as good as she’s making us feel. While Johnny hyung takes her mouth, I could take care of her, eat her out or tease her.” His voice is soft and awkward, like he’s not used to saying this kind of stuff out loud.

You stay quiet.

You don’t care what they do with you as long as they’re not too rough, as long as they don’t actually hurt you. You would let them fill every hole in your body, honestly, if that’s what they wanted.

You feel a weight on the bed between your knees, then Johnny’s fingers press into your cheek again, and you know that it’s beginning.

Johnny’s erection touches against the tip of your tongue, and he waits for you to make the next move, to fit more of him into your mouth. He moans as your lips close around his length and you swallow around him, trying to take even more of him down your throat. His fingers comb through your hair, and he moans lowly.

You’re so distracted by the weight of him on your tongue, that you don’t notice what Jungwoo is doing until your pants are tugged down your legs, over your feet. You’re not sure what he’d been doing up until that moment, but soon your legs are bare, and you’re just clothed in your panties and a t-shirt.

Jungwoo touches you over your panties, fingers stroking up you, over the wet spot on the fabric to your clit. “So pretty.”

Johnny thrusts down your throat, and you gag around him then moan because Jungwoo suddenly pushed your panties aside and slid a finger over your hole. He presses his lips to your thigh, dragging sloppy kisses up your inner thigh to your hip, your belly. He eases his finger inside you and starts sucking marks as well as kissing you.

You reach for his hair with one hand, and for Johnny’s erection with the other. Johnny fits nicely in your hand, and Jungwoo’s hair is soft under your fingers. You stroke your thumb beneath Johnny’s tip and then open your mouth to him again.

“I can’t just sit and watch.” Someone says, and then there’s a new weight on the bed, new fingers on your body, touching your chest. Lips dance over your throat, light teeth dragging over your skin. His fingers drag the hem of your shirt up from where Jungwoo had already pushed it up, and then his hand disappears under, sliding under your bra.

There’s so much happening already and you’ve only just started.

Jungwoo inserts another finger, and you roll your hips down, clench around his fingers. The hand under your shirt, massages one of your boobs, plays with your nipple, and you moan around Johnny. It’s almost too much, all of this at once, you’re not sure who to pay the most attention to, but you love it.

You bob your head on Johnny, moaning as he starts thrusting as well, hitting the back of your throat with each move.

When he groans, it’s beautiful. And when at last he tangles his hands in your hair and holds you down on his cock as he cums down your throat, you wish that you weren’t wearing a blindfold so you could look up and see his face. You swallow like a good girl, and keep sucking even as he goes soft on your tongue.

He came faster than you’d expected, but you feel a certain pleasure knowing that you made him cum so quickly.

The man beside you, the one playing with your breasts, kisses your throat and then claims your lips. He groans when his tongue slides over yours, and you wonder if he can taste Johnny’s cum on your tongue. He pulls you closer, his thumb flicking over one of your nipples.

You whimper as Jungwoo curls his fingers inside you and sucks on your clit.

“Fuck, Jungwoo. Keep doing that.” You whine, and the man beside you kisses from your lips over your cheek and down to your throat again.

“Look at her. She’s such a slut for us.” You hear someone whisper across the room. And suddenly you remember all of the eyes on you, that it’s not just you and two men right now, but you and twelve men, all of them watching you and imagining what they’re going to do with you. You lift your hips against Jungwoo’s mouth and fingers. You reach for the man marking up your throat and you knit your fingers through his hair.

It’s lightly gelled up into what is probably a nice hairstyle, but you whine and pull your fingers through it anyway, trying to pull his mouth back to yours. His hands are still on your breasts and when your mouths crash together, he stops touching you to fumble with your shirt.

“Just rip it.” You hear Ten suggest from beside the bed, his voice so close that you think you could reach out and touch him now. He promises you, “I’ll buy you a new shirt tomorrow, Y/N. Take it off of her.”

The member you’re kissing nearly growls, and then you hear it. The sound of tearing fabric and then cold air is on your skin, you chest bare with your bra pushed up over your breasts.

Jungwoo’s mouth disappears from your clit for a moment, and then you hear his quiet compliment, “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. And you taste so good.”

You lift your hips to meet the slow press of his fingers inside you.

“Can I have a taste?” Ten asks, and you feel him climb onto the bed. Jungwoo’s fingers slide out of you and you gasp, breaking your kiss with the other member. You’re not sure what exactly happens next what with being blindfolded and all, but you hear a wet sound, and then Mark laughs from somewhere, a half-hysterical giggle paired with “Hyung!”

You wish you weren’t wearing a blindfold to see what they’ve all just seen. And besides that, you want to know who you’re making out with right now, who just slid his fingers down your chest and over your stomach to your clit. He bites your bottom lip and presses his finger hard against your clit as he rubs at it.

“Jungwoo, get back in there!” Ten says, and then Jungwoo’s face is back between your legs, pressed against your pussy, and he grunts. His tongue laps at your hole while your other partner continues massaging your clit.

It comes over you suddenly. Both of them pleasuring you vigorously, and the sudden addition of a new pair of hands on your chest, the one partner still kissing your mouth while the new one bites and sucks at your throat. You cum, rolling your hips against Jungwoo’s face, and his arms wrap around your hips and thighs, holding you against him, still eating you out while you cum.

You’re whimpering by the time that Jungwoo pulls away, and you use your hands to push at the other two partners until they back off.

“Are you okay?” Comes the concerned voice of WinWin from above you. You feel fingers on your blindfold, and then it’s pulled away and light floods in. All twelve of them are around the bed, looking down at you. Jungwoo’s still between your legs, looking up at you with glistening, puffy lips and worried eyes. He sits up then, carefully lowering your legs back to the bed. WinWin touches your lips gently and repeats, “Are you okay, Y/N? Do you want us to stop?”

You look up at him for a moment, and realize that he’s the one that’s been kissing you and touching your chest. You nod. “I’m fine. I don’t think I want to be blindfolded anymore, though. I like to know which of you I’m with.” You glance around at their faces, still surprised that they’re all looking at you like this, like you’re something that they can’t wait to consume.

Right now, the only ones in contact with you are Jungwoo, WinWin, and Ten, on your other side. Johnny’s the only other one who’s fully naked.

When you sit up, they all move back, giving you room. You slide the remnants of your shirt from your shoulders and unfasten your bra, tossing them both aside. You notice where each of the men looks at you.

You notice several of them staring at your ass when you turn to the side to drop your clothes over the edge of the bed. You notice Lucas staring at your lips. You notice Jungwoo is ever fascinated by your pussy, and when your legs part slightly, his eyes follow the movement to your core.

And now that you can see them all, now that you’re completely bare to them, you feel a surprising amount of shyness. You curl your arms over your chest and close your legs. Heat rises in a blush all over your body. And you notice the amount of bulges you’re spotting. How some of them are already palming themselves, how Jungwoo subtly tries to grind against the bed. You’re going to have all of them soon. And you want that. You want to be able to truthfully claim that you’ve had all twelve of them inside of you.

Jaehyun steps forward and holds his hand out to you suddenly. You put your hand in his and he draws you up to your feet in front of him, all smiles and dimples. His hand slides around you, low on your back.

“I have to leave soon, beautiful. Do you think you could give me something to think about while I’m gone?” He doesn’t look away from your eyes, and you find yourself nodding. Jaehyun’s eyes crinkle, and he says, “Good. Can I be the first to fuck you?”

“Please.” You sigh.

Jaehyun pulls your hand that he’s holding up to his shoulder where he places it, and then he kisses you and starts to move backwards with you. Several of the guys spark up a protest in the background as Jaehyun takes you away from them, but Taeyong is the voice of reason over all of them, calming them down, and then he throws a strip of condoms at you two.

“Be safe. And get back over here. Don’t think you get her alone. She wants all of us.” Taeyong says once Jaehyun breaks the kiss to frown at the older man.

Jaehyun scoops you in his arms, and whispers in your ear, “I was going to fuck you against the wall.” He drops you back on the bed, then he strips his clothes off and when you see his cock, thick and pink and perfect, you bite your lip in anticipation of feeling him stretching you open. Jaehyun lies back on the bed, not even embarrassed to be this naked in front of all of the others. Taeyong drops one of the condoms on Jaehyun’s stomach, and Jaehyun quickly tears it open and rolls it down over his length. Then he looks up, meeting your eyes.

“Ride me.” He tells you. You scoot forward and straddle him, and before you just right away sit down on his cock, you take it in your hands first. You touch your thumb to his tip, brush your fingers over the veins on his cock. Jaehyun’s ears go pink, but he doesn’t look away. “Come on, beautiful. I want to see you take my whole fucking cock.”

Somewhere in the room, one of the other guys moans, and you hear the distinct noise of a zipper being undone and the sound of clothing being dropped to the floor. You settle over Jaehyun and his hands go to your hips, and he pulls you down onto his erection.

He fits inside you nicely, the sweet burn of his cock stretching your walls. You drop your head back and moan as you sink down on his length. Jaehyun moans with you, and one of the other guys swears and says something that you’re too focused on the feeling of Jaehyun inside of you to actually hear.

It’s simple, just bouncing in his lap, clenching around his length, touching his chest while he touches yours. You could almost pretend that everyone else isn’t watching, like they aren’t all waiting for their chance to be in the same situation with you.

Lucas moans your name, and you look over at him. He’s kneeling on the side of the bed, pants pushed down his thighs, his hand stroking his cock, his eyes on your boobs bouncing each time you drop down on Jaehyun’s cock.

“Ah-ah. Look at me. Just at me.” Jaehyun tells you, grabbing your chin and turning you back to face him. “I’m the one fucking you. Not Lucas or WinWin.” He runs his hands along your body and then cups each of your boobs, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples. “Keep riding me, beautiful.”

You hadn’t seen or heard anything from WinWin, but the fact that Jaehyun warns you away from looking at the other man makes you curious what Jaehyun saw. But you listen to him as he thrusts up into you, nailing your G spot. You close your eyes and lean back some, shifting the angle just enough that now he’s in near constant contact with that spot inside of you.

It could be enough, but you almost don’t want it to. You’re not sure how many orgasms you can take, but you know that you still have several more cocks that you want inside of you.

“We’ve got to get going, Jaehyun. Hurry up.” Johnny calls from the side of the room.

You look down at Jaehyun and see him biting his bottom lip, so you clench around him and he grunts. You swivel your hips and press your hand to the center of his chest. “Tell me what you need. What will make you cum right now for me?”

Jaehyun’s ears and cheeks go pink and he glances around at the other members. Then he leans up and whispers it into your ear very quietly, very quickly. His cock twitches inside of you just hearing himself say what he wants. You nod and wrap your arms around his shoulders, keeping him pressed chest-to-chest with you. You touch your lips to his ear and grind down on his cock.

“Cum for me. Please. Jaehyun, please fill me with your cum.” You keep your voice quiet, moaning the words that you think will most fulfill the impregnation kink he just whispered about in your ear. “Make me so pregnant. Fill me with your babies. I’ll be so big and all yours.”

Jaehyun bites down on your shoulder when he cums. Part of you wishes that you weren’t using a condom so you could feel him actually flood your pussy with cum. He thrusts up into you several times, and then he releases your shoulder and slumps back onto the bed, chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath.

You roll off of him, pussy wet and open, waiting for the next member to take Jaehyun’s place. But before he leaves he leans over you, presses a lasting kiss to your lips and whispers, “Save another round for me later, won’t you?”

And then he’s gone, disappearing out the door with Johnny.

Yuta quickly slips between your legs, only taking a moment to look at your eyes, to make sure that you’re okay with him doing this, and then he slaps his cock against your clit. He reaches to the side for a condom and you groan and shake your head.

“Fuck condoms. I’m on the pill. One of you can buy me Plan B tomorrow too. Just fuck me, please.”

You moan, and Lucas, who’s still kneeling at the edge of the bed, suddenly moves forward and touches his cock against your lips. You open up hungrily and suck on his tip.

Lucas moans and bucks forward.

Suddenly, there are more penises around you, closer to you than they were before. More men touching you than a moment before. Yuta’s cock still teases your clit, Lucas in your mouth, but now Ten is back to playing with your boobs, WinWin returns his mouth to your throat. Taeil guides your hand to his erection and Mark claims your other hand. Only Taeyong, Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Kun hang back, watching the other members swarm close to touch you and be touched by you. They wait their turn.

You don’t even have to do anything. You just sit back and enjoy them using you. Taeil and Mark thrust into your fists, Lucas just holds your head up while he rocks forward into your mouth. Ten teases your nipples and spreads kisses equally between your breasts. WinWin seems satisfied just to kiss your throat while he touches himself.

It’s Yuta that demands a bit more attention than the rest of the others.

He humps against you, driving his cock over your clit, but refusing to enter you. It’s only in a brief moment where Lucas stops fucking your mouth to let you breath that you manage to moan Yuta’s name.

“Yuta, please stop teasing. Just fuck me already.” You say before your words are pushed back in your mouth by Lucas. His fingers tighten in your hair and you moan around his length. You don’t even have all of him in your mouth, you realize. Nowhere close, not even half of him. If you had a free hand, you’d definitely be using it to pleasure the rest of him that your mouth can’t reach, but Mark is busy adjusting the way your hand fits around him, and Taeil brings your hand down to his balls.

Luckily, Yuta heard you and he finally dips his cock down to your entrance and pushes inside of you. You moan and twitch in pleasure, curling your legs up to either side of his hips, trying to draw him in deeper.

You’re encompassed in the sounds of all of the boys moaning, of your own gagging as Lucas chokes you on his dick, and Yuta swearing at Ten to move out of the way as the younger boy settles over your chest. You move your gaze from Lucas and try to see what Ten is doing when you feel his hands on your breasts, pushing them together as well as he can.

You hear him spit and then groan and then a moment later Ten’s pushing his spit-lubed dick between your breasts.

You jerk against Lucas’s hold, trying to get him to let you off his dick, and when he gets the message, he backs off. He pumps his cock and stares at your lips, and you take your hands back from Taeil and Mark, both of them whining at the loss of contact. But right now you’ve got one man fucking your pussy and the other fucking your tits. That’s more than enough to focus on for right now.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Lucas moans. You have just enough time to see his hand flying over his length, and you close your eyes, opening your mouth wide.

His cum lands on your lips and tongue, across your cheeks and forehead. He keeps cumming in long, thick strips of cum until he finally just pushes his cock back between your lips. You lick at his tip and suck on it until the very last blobs of his cum soak over your tongue.

When you open your eyes, Ten is staring down at your face in awe. His fingers twist one of your nipples sharply, and you moan and your hips jerk against one of Yuta’s thrusts.

“I knew you could handle an orgy, Y/N.” Ten teases you, slowly thrusting between your tits. “You’re a professional aren’t you? Or are you just a cum slut?”

“Just for you.” You reply, and you reach up and knock his hands away from your boobs so you can press them together for him to thrust into. “Will you cum on my tits, Ten? Or will you wait to be inside of me?”

Ten bites his lip and moans, his hips jerking forward, the tip of his cock coming just short of knocking into your chin. You feel his precum dribbling onto your chest and you lower your chin and stretch out your tongue, hoping that with his next thrust you’ll be able to taste him on the tip of your tongue.

“Oh my God, that’s so hot.” Mark groans and then he’s kissing you, sucking your tongue into his mouth while Ten continues fucking your tits. Mark’s still sucking on your tongue when Ten cums, spurting all over your chest, up your throat, even landing some on Mark’s cheek, which sends the other man reeling.

Mark wipes at his cheek then wipes it off on the bed. “That’s gross.”

“It’s cum, Mark. Get over it.” Ten says, and then he leans down to kiss you.

“This is all very interesting, but—“ You feel a sharp sting on your thigh. Yuta just slapped your thigh. “Remember who’s actually got their cock inside you right now.”

“Maybe if you were fucking her harder, she’d pay more attention to you.” Taeil says. “Right now, I think Ten is tongue-fucking her mouth harder than you’re fucking her cunt.”

Yuta takes Taeil’s words to heart. He pulls his cock out of you, and then he slams back into you, hips coming so hard against yours that you cry out and grab onto Ten who’s still straddling your chest. Yuta takes hold of your hips and hoists you higher into his lap, angling his cock just right, and pistons into you as fast as he can. Each thrust forces a cry out of you, and Taeil steps forward to silence you, sealing his lips over yours while Ten leans up to touch himself while looking down at you.

When you cum for the second time, you push Taeil away to free up your mouth for moaning. A high-pitched noise you never knew you could make leaves your mouth and you shake as your orgasm makes your whole body tremble. Yuta’s hips slap against yours and then he presses in deep and stills as he cums and then keeps making shallow, slow thrusts. Even Ten cums again, once again unloading over your boobs, his hand massaging his dick until the last of his orgasm fades away.

Ten, still watching your face, smiles crookedly and then leans down without breaking eye contact, and licks at the mess he made on your chest. When he’s mostly cleaned all of his cum up, he glances around the room at his members and asks, “Anyone want a taste?”

You don’t expect anyone to agree to licking Ten’s cum off your chest, but you’re mildly surprised when Kun steps forward.

What doesn’t surprise you too much is when Ten, instead of moving out of the way to give Kun access to your tits, grabs Kun by the nape of the neck and pulls him in for a kiss. A deep kiss.

Kun clutches at Ten’s waist and moans. You can see the flicker of tongues, and Ten rubs up against Kun’s still-clothed crotch. Ten grins and slows the kiss down, then sucks on Kun’s bottom lip as he pulls away. Kun looks dazed, but he licks his lips and then moves Ten out of his way anyway.

“My turn?” Kun asks you. And when you nod, he shuffles closer and runs his hand up your body, from your hip to your boobs. His thumb swipes over one of your nipples, and you involuntarily twitch, whimpering and reaching for his hand. Your boobs are sensitive after Ten fucked them. “Aren’t you getting tired?”

You shake your head, but it’s a lie. You’re starting to feel worn around the edges, already having been fucked several times, orgasmed three times, and your throat feels a little sore.

“Do you want some water?” WinWin is beside you then, offering a glass to you.

You sit up a little bit, and WinWin helps you tip the glass back and drink from it. Kun leans in then and his lips press tiny, dry kisses to your throat, over your pulse, and then he takes your earlobe between his teeth and tugs.

Some of the water spills out of your mouth as you moan.

“Messy, isn’t she?” Taeyong lightly comments from the other side of the bed. “Mark, we’re disinfecting this entire room tomorrow.”

You glare over at him, and Taeyong just smiles sweetly. He knows if this room needs disinfecting after this is over, it’s because of all of them, not because you spilled a little water.

Kun tugs on your earlobe again, and you make another loud noise, clutching at his shoulders. “Fuck, Kun. Stop teasing me.”

He listens quickly, turning you over, and he pushes right into you. You’re so wet and dripping with cum that he slides all the way in without any problem. “Call me Daddy,” he says to you, and with another thrust, you do just as he says.

“Daddy! Oh, right there!”

A few of the others start whispering, probably teasing Kun for having a daddy kink, but you’re too lost in the feel of him, rutting into you so easily with you being so slick already. You can already feel another orgasm coming for you, and you whine and push back against him, trying to get there, but when he changes pace, suddenly going slower, you cry out, “Kun, please!”

The flat of his palm burns against your ass cheek, and it flashes through the rest of you, sending waves of pleasure blended with pain. Your arms give out and you fall into the pillows, crying out as Kun spanks you again and growls. “What did you call me?”

“Daddy. Please. I need to cum, please.” Tears burn in the corners of your eyes, and your desperation must have truly shown because Kun starts thrusting into you again, hard and fast, and he spanks you once again for good measure, so you call him Daddy each time his hips slap against yours, and you feel him flooding the inside of you with cum as he goes stiff, and he pulls out fast.

His cums dribbles down your thigh for a moment, and you groan in frustration because you feel the need to cum like a heavy stone inside you, but Kun didn’t give that to you.

“Let me, _jagiya_.” Doyoung’s hands are gentle as he fills you with his long cock, thinner than Kun was, but you clench around him anyway. “Fuck,” Doyoung groans into your ear, his hands knead your ass, his hips pressed flat against you. “I’m not going to last long, so sorry about that. But you feel so good.” A hand sneaks under you to rub at your clit as he starts thrusting downward into you.

He moves quick too, chasing the orgasm he was probably already close to before he was even touching you. All you know right then is the sound of his breathing hard in your ear, the smell of sweat and cum and a little bit of a fresh cologne you recognize as Doyoung’s, and the vibrations of pleasure mounting inside you once again.

Doyoung cums at almost the exactly same moment as you, and if he wasn’t holding on to you, you would have completely collapsed into the bed. When Doyoung pulls out, your legs do fall apart and you land on the bed, feeling cum dripping out of you onto the sheets. You’re feeling the exhaustion now, and you consider asking for a break, just a ten minute rest, but before you can even open your mouth, there’s a hot tongue pressing inside of you, a pair of hands holding your cheeks apart so he can dig into you.

“Oh my _shit_. Please.” You wiggle, trying to reach for whichever of them is eating you out, thinking about stopping him because you’re so sensitive right now, but someone else suddenly grabs your hands and holds them to the side of you. The man licking you out sucks your clit into his mouth, and a spike zips through your whole body like white lightning. Another orgasm crashes over you so soon after the last and you’re probably screaming as your hips jolt uncontrollably off the bed.

“Holy shit,” Mark’s impressed voice is right beside your ear, and he adjusts his hold on your wrists. “You just squirted everywhere, Y/N. All over Taeyongie hyung’s face.”

Someone’s fingers stroke over you inner thigh, high up, close to your pussy and you squirm and whine, legs jerking at just the proximity to where you’re feeling so sensitive right now. “Don’t,” You gasp, and the fingers disappear. “Please. Ten minutes is all I need.”

Mark lets go of your wrists and presses a kiss to your forehead. You can barely even open your eyes or draw the strength to try to turn over and see Taeyong’s face between your thighs. But with a bit of help from Mark you’re sitting up, leaning back against him, and Taeyong’s sitting up now, wiping at his face with a rag that you soon realize is your torn apart shirt. Ten definitely owes you a new one.

Kun holds a glass up for you to drink from again, and he murmurs an apology to you. “I didn’t let you cum and I spanked you. Are you alright?”

You nod and tilt your head back against Mark’s shoulder. “I’m good, Kun. I just need a little break. I’ll be good to go again in a few minutes. I’m just too sensitive right now.” Your eyelids drift shut, and you feel another kiss pressed to your forehead.

Maybe you fall asleep for a few minutes, but the next thing you know, you hear Taeyong’s voice and fingers brush some of your hair back from your face.

“Should we just let her sleep now?” He’s asking. “She’s got to be exhausted. I’ve definitely never seen someone cum like that. I’ve made girls squirt before, but not like that.”

Still mostly asleep, you answer, “That’s what you get for making jokes about me being messy.”

His fingers go still on your cheek. “You’re right. Are you good for more, or do you want to be finished?”

You open your eyes and find that he and Mark are both supporting you right now. The glass of water is sitting on the bedside table, and when Taeyong notices you looking at it, he grabs it and lifts it to your mouth. You drain the whole glass, and Taeyong sits it aside again, and asks you the same question again.

“You haven’t all cum yet. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help you all cum?” You ask, looking around the room to find that they’re all sitting there, except for Johnny and Jaehyun who haven’t returned from the radio show yet.

“Are you kidding?” Mark asks. “As soon as you squirted all over Taeyong hyung’s face, Taeil hyung came untouched and I’m pretty sure Taeyong hyung did too.”

“But what about you?” You tilt your head back to see Mark’s face.

He smiles. “I’d be fine. Believe it or not, I’ve had to get rid of erections by myself before. We don’t want to make you pass out on us.”

WinWin and Jungwoo both agree, and you figure that they’re the others that haven’t been able to cum yet. But that’s the other thing, you really did want to have all twelve of them cum for you tonight.

Slipping you hand down between your legs, you touch yourself lightly, and wince at how sensitive you still are, but it’s not as bad as when Taeyong was eating you out. You’re pretty sure you can handle more of them. Especially Mark, Jungwoo, and WinWin.

You slide your fingers inside yourself, and somewhere in the room someone swears quietly. You meet WinWin’s eyes and say, “I want to help the three of you cum too. Please.”

WinWin comes forward first, taking your fingers out of your pussy, and he asks, “Are you sure you want us?” You let your gaze fall from his pretty plump lips down his chest to his cock. WinWin’s thin and long, cute and pink and you think he’ll fill you up nicely, so you nod at him. “Sexy girl.” His fingers apply gentle pressure to your thighs, and you part them for him.

Mark’s still holding you up, his fingers twitch against your ribs when WinWin slaps his cock against your clit, stroking down over you once, twice, and then he pushes into you.

You squeal and squeeze his hips between your thighs. Mark swears, and his hands come up to play with your nipples.

“Be careful with her, WinWin.” Yuta says from beside the bed.

For a moment, WinWin goes still inside you. His eyes meet yours, checking to make sure that he’s not hurting you, but you’re fine, just a little tingly, a little sore. But it’s nothing you can’t handle. Actually you want more. You feel like WinWin’s holding back here in front of all the other members, but you want to see what less vanilla kind of stuff he could be into. He must read that in your eyes, because he suddenly pulls out of you.

“Move for me. Get up. Hands and knees.”

You do as he says. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a few of them are jerking off again. You settle into place on your hands and knees, distracted a little bit at the sight of Lucas’s hand fondling his erection, his nipples hard. He winks at you.

A sharp slap to your bottom has you yelping and throwing a look back over your shoulder at WinWin. His hand is still flat against your ass, and his eyebrows are drawn into a frown.

“You’re so interested in Lucas, do you want him to join?” WinWin asks, rubbing the burning handprint on your ass. “Should Lucas keep you quiet while I fuck you, princess?”

Lucas, who was already climbing onto the bed and dragging Mark out of his way, paused at that. “I’ve already had her mouth. I want to feel her pussy. Can’t we share?” His voice is almost a whine, and you look up at his face.

Around the room everyone’s fallen silent. Up until this moment, they’ve all kept to the unspoken rule to not give you more than they think you can handle, and that’s mostly meant sticking to one dick per hole, but in just three words, Lucas is trying to bring an end to that. You think about how big his cock is, but then again, WinWin’s cock is just barely average in width.

You finally look up at Lucas’s face again, and he’s watching you. Waiting. They’re all waiting.

“Sounds good to me.” You shrug. “Just be careful, okay. I’ve never done something like this before.”

Lucas touches your cheek. “Don’t worry. You’re a precious person to us. We’ll be as careful as we can with you.” He bends down to kiss you for a moment until you feel the pinch of WinWin’s fingers on your ass again. You gasp into the kiss, but Lucas just takes advantage of that to deepen the kiss, and WinWin retaliates by pushing into you once again.

“You’re still so wet,” He says, thrusting in hard a few times, and his fingers sneak down too, and that stretch isn’t bad at all. What little bit of pain comes with it is more pleasure than pain, and you moan into Lucas’s kiss and push back on WinWin. “Needy, princess,” he laughs and then says something in Chinese.

Lucas breaks the kiss and replies, and from beside you, Kun says something as well.

WinWin’s nails drag up your back until he reaches your shoulders, and he digs them in just a bit, dragging you up so your back is against his chest. He wraps his arms around your waist and thrusts up into you.

“What were you saying?” You whine.

Kun appears beside you, turning your mouth to his, and in the moment before he kisses you he tells you, “He said, ‘Fucking beautiful. Good pussy.’”

Then you feel Lucas’s hands on you too. Soft moans sound from around the room, and you wish you could see the others jerking off to the sight of you caught between the three Chinese members. Lucas lets his touch linger for a moment on your tits before he moves lower, his fingers dip between your folds, gliding over your clit for a moment before he’s burying his fingers inside you, beside WinWin’s moving cock.

“Please,” You moan, letting your mouth fall away from Kun’s and you tilt your head back to WinWin’s shoulder. “I want to feel you both inside me now.”

WinWin’s mouth ghosts over your cheek and he goes still inside you, but his arms tighten around your waist, bracing you back against him.

Lucas goes slow, touching the tip of his dick to your clit, rubbing it there for a moment, and you can open your eyes for a moment, looking down to see his hand working over his cock, using his cum and your wetness as lube. You whimper and let your eyes fall closed again. You can barely believe you’re about to have both him and WinWin inside of you. Already your legs are almost shaking just from thinking about it.

“Wait,” Taeyong speaks up. “Use lube, Lucas. Go slow. And Y/N, baby,” His fingers are cool on your cheek, and you open your eyes for him. “Relax, okay? If it hurts, tell them to stop. None of us care if we cum or not as long as you don’t get hurt.”

You nod and shut your eyes. Taeyong’s fingers fall away.

The sound of a cap being flipped open and then Lucas quietly moans, and then his cock is sliding against you. Behind you WinWin shifts and makes a soft noise as Lucas’s cock brushes against the base of his.

“Relax, relax.” Kun tells you, and then he’s kissing you again.

Lucas groans and WinWin goes tense behind you as the younger of the two starts to push into you. Just the tip of his cock stretches you, creating a low burning sensation. You must’ve made a noise because they all three freeze, and you can sense everyone in the room moving closer, holding their breath, waiting to see if you’re really okay.

After a second you nod, and Lucas tells you, “It’ll be fast, okay?” You nod again.

He thrusts in as fully as he can.

For a moment the world blurs in front of your eyes, and your hands fly up to Lucas’s arms, squeezing tightly because that _isn’t fucking pleasant._

“Just a minute. Relax.” Kun tells you again, and his hands flutter over you worriedly.

Neither of WinWin or Lucas moves for a moment, and it does start to feel better as you adjust to the feeling of the two of them inside of you, stretching your vagina until they fit rather closer to comfort than to the burning discomfort. You tighten your arms around Lucas’s shoulders and sigh, “Alright. You can move now.”

“That’s hot.” Ten whispers to the side, and you glance over to see him watching from over Kun’s shoulder. He catches your eye and smiles, “Taking two cocks like a champ. No surprise with our Y/N.”

WinWin grinds against you, and you immediately lose focus on Ten as a moan forces its way out of you.

“Oh my God,” Lucas shifts as well, withdrawing his cock just a bit before thrusting back in. “You feel so tight right now, Y/N.”

You moan again, gripping his shoulders tighter at the same moment as WinWin drops his head forward and bites down on your shoulder. You jerk between them and Lucas swears and starts thrusting. WinWin follows suit.

Soon you’re all three making noises, although your noises are both higher in volume and more frequent.

“The neighbors are going to think we’re killing her,” Mark says. “She needs to quiet down.”

“Why don’t we fill you up with two cocks after you’ve already taken several others, and then we’ll see what kind of noises _you_ make, Mark.” Taeil says. “I’ll take care of this.”

Your eyes practically roll when you open them at the feel of weight shifting on the mattress beside you. Taeil’s standing over you, and when he holds his cock toward your mouth, you lean in and take him into your mouth, glad that you can physically help him cum this time. His fingers weave into your hair, and with each thrust from WinWin and Lucas, you moan and swallow down more of his cock. The boys thrusting into you work out a pace so that there’s never a moment when you’re empty, although there are moments where you feel so full. Tears burst into your eyes just from sheer exhaustion, but you love it.

WinWin’s hands move up from your waist to your chest and he messes with your nipples, his mouth goes to your throat now, hot and sharp as he licks and sucks and bites, and you know your throat will be covered in an obscene amount of hickeys in the morning. You whine around Taeil’s cock. He groans and fixes his fingers in your hair and starts fucking your throat.

Babbling in Chinese that’s too mixed with moans and grunts for you to even attempt to understand, WinWin cums inside of you. He almost falls out of you and you can feel it dripping down your thighs with each of Lucas’s powerful thrusts.

He readjusts his hold on you now that WinWin’s not holding you up.

“Hold on to me.” He tells you, and you obediently tighten your arms around his shoulders, and Lucas takes hold of your thighs and lifts them smoothly around his hips, holding you up while he fucks into you. From this new angle, he’s filling you in a different, better way.

Your orgasm, still so powerful even after so many this evening, washes over you. You choke on Taeil’s cock and a moan. He pulls you as far down his length as he dares and he spills down your throat, shallowly thrusting against the friction of your tongue and against your cheek, coating the inside of your mouth with his cum.

When Taeil pulls away, leaving your mouth open for more gasps and sighs and whimpering moans as Lucas continues to fuck you towards his own orgasm, all of your weights rests in Lucas’s arms. One strong thrust from him sends you both slightly off balance, and he falls forward over you, crushing you flat into the mattress. Your arms and legs are still wrapped around him, and Lucas presses his forehead to the bed beside your head, so only you can really hear his low grunts as he thrusts into you, skin slapping against skin, the wet sound of cum squirting out of your pussy with each of his moves.

Lucas’s orgasm comes over him mid-thrust, and he pulls out, spraying your thighs, lower abdomen, and the inside of your pussy with his cum. He pants against your cheek, warm clouds of breath, and you tangle your fingers in his hair and pull his mouth to yours to kiss him for a moment.

“You taste like Taeil hyung’s cum.” He tells you when he pulls away and kneels up.

“How do you know what his cum taste likes?” You ask, and then you turn to look around for Jungwoo and Mark, the only two left now.

Jungwoo slides right in where Lucas left off, and he’s burning with passion. He wraps an arm around you, lifting you up against him while he supports himself up with just one arm. A deep kiss steals your breath, and he thrusts into you with determination. Jungwoo’s soft and warm, gentle but intense. He’s just what you need to recover from being double penetrated. He thrusts into you easily, and kisses the air from your lungs just as easily.

You’re not sure how long he fucks you for, you lose track of time enjoying the kiss and the simple pleasure of having sex with him. It’s light and nice and he cums with just a quiet grunt and then pulls out.

And then Mark is looking down at you. His hand cups your cheek. He pushes some of your hair back and brushes his thumb over your lower lip. “Can I be a little bit rougher with you?”

Mark has waited so long, the last of the twelve members to cum for you, and it’s all thanks to him that you’ve found yourself in this position (or any of the previous positions from this evening) at all. You thank your lucky stars that you crashed into him on that rainy night or else you’d likely never have experienced. You’d never find Mark looking at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen even after you’ve been had by eleven other men tonight.

“You can do anything you want with me, Mark.”

Even saying that, you’re kind of surprised when he curls his hand lightly around your throat at first.

“I want you to call me Sir like you called Kun Daddy.” Mark tells you, his thumb stroking over the skin of your throat. You can feel where WinWin left his mark on you, the sensitive spots that make you wince as Mark’s touch brushes over them. “Will you do that for me, babe?”

You nod silently, and Mark’s fingers twitch, suddenly just a bit tighter on your throat. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” And then he’s inside of you, his thumb on your clit, and you whine. You squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lip. Your throat feels raw from all the noises you’ve been making, all the cocks you’ve taken down your throat. Mark thrusts hard and fast, as powerful as you’d always known he could from watching him perform on stage. He swears under his breath, his hand sliding from your throat to your chest and then back up. His other hand squeezes your thigh, tight enough you wonder if you’ll have his fingerprints left in black and blue on your skin tomorrow.

“Look, babe, Taeyong’s about to cum for you again.”

You turn your head to the side, and Taeyong’s right there, hand working over the tip of his cock. Glancing around at the others you see, several of them look ready to cum again.

“Do you want that, naughty girl?” Mark asks, bending in, his hand closing around your throat. You arch up against him. “Do you?”

“Yes!’ You cry, your voice rasping against your throat. Mark’s hand tightens and he raises his eyebrows. “Yes, sir. Please, sir. Can they all cum on me again?”

Mark nods and his hand vanishes from your throat, replaced with his lips, and his hands move to your chest, massaging your boobs. When he groans, you feel the vibrations through your whole body, another orgasm wracking your body and setting off Mark’s. You feel his cum spurting between your thighs.

He rolls aside, his lips still at your throat, but then the other members close in around you, and you can see their cocks. Hands pumping cocks, moans and the slick sound and sensitive feeling as Taeyong slides inside your pussy. You’re so tired now, absolutely exhausted by that last orgasm, but you moan for Taeyong and he’s already so close that he doesn’t last long.

You feel them all cumming on you. On your tits, your stomach, your thighs. Taeyong pumps his cum inside you, and then he flops to the side. You feel gross and tired, hot and sweaty, surrounded by all of these men that you consider your boyfriends. You just want to sleep now.

You’re barely conscious when you feel them moving again. You feel someone take you in his arms and move you from the foot of the bed back up to the pillows. You hear the others moving around, some talking quietly. You don’t even try to focus on what they’re saying until you hear someone mention Johnny and Jaehyun.

“It’s a shame Johnny and Jaehyun missed most of this,” You slur through the words, heavy eyelids drooping and your head rests on Jungwoo’s arm like a pillow, though you’re not sure when he put it there. Someone covers you up with a blanket. “They missed it.”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Kun says as your eyes flutter open for a moment. He brushes your hair out of your face and kisses your forehead. Several other kisses follow from other members, on your forehead, cheeks, lips, and nose. “We filmed parts of it. We’ll show you and them tomorrow then we’ll delete all copies.”

Your eyes fall shut again, but you hear them moving around the room, leaving and reentering, and soon you hear them settling in around the room. Someone else squeezes onto the bed with you and Jungwoo. You hear negotiations between a few others for the other bed in the room, and the rest of them squeeze into the floorspace. None of them want to sleep too far away tonight. You almost want to open your eyes to see this constellation of men around you, but your eyes are too heavy.

A few times you drift off, but then something will wake you up. Water running through the pipes, someone’s phone chiming, a cramp in your leg, and then finally the most demanding cause of waking up: your bladder feels ready to burst.

You start to get up, but you’re still feeling so tired that every time you mean to get up you’re drawn back into sleep, dream about getting out of bed and finding the bathroom, but before you can relieve yourself in the dream you wake again stuck in bed and repeat. And repeat. And repeat. It’s not until you hear the distant sound of a door opening and closing and then footsteps and low voices moving through the dorm that you find the energy to hold your eyes open for long enough.

The door into the room inches open, and a narrow band of light from the hallway inches into the room and two shadows step inside. You can tell right away who they must belong to.

“Hey, we’re back.” Jaehyun whispers as he crouches down at the edge of the bed so he’s face-to-face with you. “Why are you still awake, Y/N? Did they not wear you out enough?” He strokes your cheek with a smile.

You sit up, but wince when you feel it between your legs. Johnny’s there in an instant, pulling the covers back from your legs, and when he sees the cum dried on your thighs, he frowns.

“Do you want a shower? A bath?” He licks his thumb and rubs it over your thigh, wiping away some of the cum.

You shake your head. “I just really need to pee. But I’m not sure I can walk.”

Jaehyun chuckles, then easily scoops you up in his arms and heads for the bathroom. It’s almost embarrassing to have him sit you down on the toilet and then hold you up because you’re just that exhausted that you can’t fully sit up on your own. But he smiles sweetly at you the whole time, and Johnny leans in the doorway and watches with a crooked smile too.

“You know, Y/N. You’re something really special.” Johnny says. “You’re amazing.”

It’s a bit strange that he’s telling you this while you’re pissing, but you’re grateful for the sentiment anyway. And you figure there shouldn’t be much awkward about this considering all you’ve done with the twelve men over the last few hours.

Jaehyun’s fingers touch your neck and you involuntarily sigh and close your eyes, leaning into his touch.

“Your throat is so bruised, beautiful. You’re going to need a scarf or some magical concealer to leave the house.” He presses his lips softly to your throat, and you whimper as it sends a burst of heat through your sensitive core. You’d thought that you were done, that you couldn’t handle any more inside of you tonight, but now you find that you still want to have the both of them.

“Leave her alone, Jae.” Johnny says, and he steps forward to curl his hand over Jaehyun’s shoulder, pulling him back. “She’s clearly exhausted. Let’s get her back in bed.”

Jaehyun nods and stands up, offering you his hands, and on shaky legs you stand. “A clean bed sound good? You want to come sleep in my bed?”

“With both of us?” Johnny asks, and then his arms are around you, and you’re grateful when he lifts you off your feet.

You just want to sleep, but you’ve missed these two since they walked out the door earlier, and any chance to be close with them right now sounds wonderful. You nod and lay your head on Johnny’s shoulder.

You let the rocking motion of him carrying you from the bathroom to Jaehyun’s bed lull you halfway back to sleep. Johnny is careful when he lays you in the middle of the bed.

By the time that they both slide into bed with you, you’re already mostly asleep. But you feel one of them press a kiss to your shoulder, and they both tell you goodnight, and then you’re asleep.

 

 

It’s a late morning.

The sun is already halfway across the sky when you open your eyes. You feel sore and sticky but satisfied. Jaehyun’s still asleep beside you, one of his arms slung over your waist. The bedroom door is partially open, letting in the noise of the others moving around the dorm.

After a moment of wiggling out from under Jaehyun’s arm and over to the edge of the bed, you take a breath and stand up. Your legs are shaky, your hips and thighs and everywhere in between is achy, but you suck it up and tiptoe over to the door and hobble along to the bathroom.

You almost scream when you catch sight of your reflection. Your mottled throat, several hickeys scatter lower over your chest and on your shoulders and back as well. Worst of all is the dried cum covering you everywhere.

You wrinkle your nose then move over to the shower, taking a nice hot shower and scrubbing until your skin feels raw because those boys came so _fucking_ much. Afterwards you wrap yourself in a fluffy towel and leave the bathroom, and walk into the nearest bedroom, figuring that they won’t mind if you steal some clothes to wear. You pull out a shirt from the closet and slip it on. It smells like Yuta when you pull the collar up to your nose.

They’re all sitting in the kitchen and the living room now, filling every empty surface.

When you walk in, all eyes turn to you, and you feel rather self-conscious despite the fact they were all admiring you last night.

“Good morning,” Taeyong’s the first to speak up. “Sleep well?”

You nod, unsure which of them to look at first. They’re all just watching you, and you wish they’d stop staring or say something like Taeyong had. You sit in Taeil’s lap because he’s the closest, and he quickly wraps his arm around your waist, and his free hand goes to the collar of the shirt. For a moment you think he’ll remark on it being Yuta’s shirt, but then he says, “Your throat.”

Mark and WinWin apologize at the same time, then WinWin laughs nervously and looks down at his hands.

“Well what do we do now?” Lucas asks. “You’ve dated all of us, kissed all of us, and fucked all of us. What does that mean? Are you choosing anyone or is this an all or nothing kind of situation?”

And that’s the question that’s been rolling around the back of your mind since you started going on dates with each of them, but it’s so much more complicated now. Now you’ve got feelings for all of them, each as strong as the next.

“I’d like all of you, if you’re alright with that. I know it’s a lot to ask. I’m sure that you don’t all want to share one girlfriend because there are complications and jealousy and stuff, but if you’ll have me, I’d love to be able to call of you my boyfriends, and do what girlfriends and boyfriends do with all of you.” You admit. After a pause, you add, “Although I’m not entirely sure I could handle a night like last night again. That was... a lot. Maybe two or three of you, but definitely not the twelve of you all together again.”

Taeil kisses your shoulder through the shirt, and tells you, “We would never expect you to do something like that again.”

Doyoung laughs a little. “I don’t think any of us thought that you were serious when we got that message saying you wanted to have sex with all of us together. We didn’t expect it last night, and as amazing as you were last night, I don’t think any of us want to put you through that again.”

“So we all passed the test?” Yuta asks a moment later. “Before the orgy started last night, you said something about us giving our best to deserve the opportunity to be with you again. Did we all pass?”

You look around at all of them, remembering the things they’d done to you the night before. You lost count of the orgasms they brought you, but you knew it was more than you’d ever had in one day before.

Johnny watches you from the sofa, Jaehyun sitting beside him, and they’re holding a phone in front of both of them. From the look in his eyes, you can tell that they’ve been watching those videos you were told about last night before you dozed off. You want to watch, to see yourself being kissed and touched and fucked, held up between boys and treated like their own personal toy.

“You all passed with flying colors, Yuta. I want you all.”

“Now that that’s settled, how about some breakfast?” Taeyong asks, pointing behind himself in the kitchen to where he and Kun had apparently already been preparing food. “We could all use the energy replenishing, I’m sure.”

Taeil carefully moves you out of his lap, and Ten attempts to replace him a moment later, a plate in hand and a bright smile as you settle down in his lap. Jungwoo comes over a moment later too, handing you a drink and then he sits down on the floor at your feet, and tells you jokes because he wants to see you smile.

You’re halfway through eating when the door of the dorm bursts open, and Haechan flanked by the other underage members step inside. They look around at you all as if they expected to find you all in the midst of the orgy still. When they find that everyone is dressed, there’s a combination of disappointment and happiness, which turns to pure happiness when Kun offers them some of the food.

You spend the rest of the morning tucked into the sides of various boyfriends, napping on shoulders or in laps, laughing and talking, watching dramas, eating, and telling the younger boys that nothing like an orgy happened, you just happened to get in a freak accident with a vacuum cleaner which is why your throat looks like that.

That night, you spend the night with whichever boy you want, cuddled, kissing, whispering late into the night. And the next and the next and the next. You fall more in love with every single one of them, making the decision of who you’ll end up with even more difficult because you all know that a relationship of thirteen individuals is destined to fall apart.


End file.
